


Poolside Fun

by lakesinstillness



Category: lynch. (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bukkake, Come Eating, Crying, Foot Fetish, Forced Feminization, Multi, Objectification, Outdoor Sex, Popsicles, Religion Mention, Swimming Pools, oral sex imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesinstillness/pseuds/lakesinstillness
Summary: Asanao decides to hold a pool party and invites the lynch. members.It's also his day to use the group's sub, Hazuki.
Relationships: Akinori/Hazuki (lynch.), Hazuki (lynch.)/Everyone, Hazuki/Asanao (lynch.), Hazuki/Reo (lynch.), Hazuki/Yusuke (lynch.)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Poolside Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [direngrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/direngrey/gifts).



> Okay I wrote this like. Months ago. But then was too lazy to write the ending so it's just been sitting in my Google Docs for forever. But it's bestie's (@direngrey) birthday, so I figured today was a good day to finally post it. Happy birthday Gabi :D
> 
> Oh and to be clear, she/her pronouns are used for Hazuki but that's bc it's forcefem (if that wasn't clear from the tags lol). Hope you guys like it!

Reo pulled over in front of Asanao’s house. They were having a pool party at Asanao’s house, but that just made things more convenient for Reo. It was _Asanao’s turn_ with Hazuki, so Reo needed to drop her off. “You ready?” Reo asked the man, no, _girl_ in the passenger’s seat.

Hazuki nodded, though she didn’t put much thought into it. It didn’t matter if she was ready; it was Asanao’s day to use, no, _own_ her, so she would have to get out of the car at some point. After becoming lynch.’s bitch, the members worked out a schedule in which each member got her one day a week, and she had the other three days of the week to herself. Of course, they could deviate from this schedule when needed, and members could switch days if one was busy on his assigned day, or if Hazuki was busy on one of the members’ days. And when their work schedules were full, it would be more like each member got a night with her rather than a full day.

After getting out of the car and beginning to walk to Asanao’s backyard, Hazuki began to get nervous. She knew exactly how things would go when the other members saw her, because it was the same every time. They would comment on her appearance, how Reo decided to dress her, how pretty her makeup looked, speculations about how she and Reo spent the previous night. Of course, they never voiced compliments and questions to her directly; they would all talk about her appearance like she wasn’t even there, and all credit for the effort she put in that day would go to Reo. Even still, she would have to make sure they knew she was thankful for the compliments and feedback, or else face the wrath of Asanao later. She knew what would happen, but she still found it the most frustrating moment of her day. She just wanted to get it over with so she could have fun by the pool.

“Hey, Reo!” Akinori exclaimed when he saw the two of them, and waved them over. It was then that the compliments began. “Hazuki’s cover-up is so cute!”

“I thought so too,” Reo said, putting an arm around Hazuki. “I told you they’d like it,” he said to Hazuki.

“Th-thank you,” Hazuki replied nervously.

“Yeah, it really suits her,” Asanao added, “but you know that’s not what we want to see. Don’t tease us, Reo.”

“I wasn’t trying to tease you, “Reo explained. “I couldn’t have her walk out of the house in just a bathing suit.”

“Why not?” Yusuke, who had been quiet up until this point because he was eating the chips Asanao put out, argued. “Why not let the world know what a whore she really is?” Hazuki looked down after hearing Yusuke’s comment, as if looking away from the members could make her invisible to them. “It’s the truth.”

It took Reo a moment to respond. He was always the nicest to Hazuki, so he probably struggled to think of a proper comeback that wouldn’t involve telling the others not to be mean to her. “Because she’s _our_ whore.”

“On second thought, I agree with you,” Asanao said to Reo. “Still, let’s see what bathing suit you picked out.”

Without saying anything, Reo looked at Hazuki. Slowly and seductively, she removed the cover-up, revealing the bathing suit underneath. She was wearing a pretty basic bikini, though there was barely enough fabric to cover her nipples and cock. Her ass was faring even worse, with only a string covering her hole.

“It’s hot,” Asanao said, “though it’s not hard for her to look hot when so much of her body is on display.”

“Is she not wearing her cage?” Yusuke asked.

“Now that I think about it, her collar is off too,” Akinori added, bringing the group’s attention to Hazuki’s hickey-covered neck. Reo always did that to her, so they didn’t see much point in commenting on it at that point.

“Damn, you’re too nice to her, Reo. I hope she’s thanked you properly? If not,” Asanao stared at Hazuki’s mouth, “we could make her do it, right here and now.”

“I unlocked her this morning,” Reo explained, “and yes she was a very grateful girl. But really, I wasn’t doing it to be nice. I didn’t know if she could wear her cage and collar in the pool, with all the chlorine and all, and I was too lazy to look it up. I’m not wearing the key for the same reason, but I’ll leave it here if you want to lock her up again later.”

“‘Too lazy to look it up,’ sure,” Yusuke replied, standing behind Hazuki now. “Just admit that you like to spoil her, Reo.” He put his arms around Hazuki. “Still, it wouldn’t be a tragedy if you left her locked and wore your key in the pool and something _happened_ to it, would it? What if it got all rusty, and we couldn’t fit it in the keyhole anymore? I think that would be God’s way of telling us that she’s _meant_ to be locked up for good. Though, you know more about God than me, don’t you, Reo?”

Reo didn’t respond, though Asanao did: “Well I don’t care what ‘God’ thinks we should do with her; she isn’t God’s, she’s _ours_. So I want control of her sissyclit to remain with us, which means nothing bad can happen to that key. If we _chose_ to keep her locked permanently that would be good, of course, but her staying locked just because it got rusty? That would mean nature is her keyholder, not us.”

“Ah, I guess that’s true,” Yusuke replied, tightening his arms around Hazuki’s waist. “Plus, it’s nice seeing her get hard sometimes. Reo, did you paint her toenails? The pink looks cute on her.”

“Nah, she came to me like that,” Reo replied, looking at Akinori.

Akinori looked away from the others. “Way to throw me under the bus.”

“No need to be ashamed, we all have parts of her that we prefer,” Yusuke said, holding Hazuki’s chin in his hand. “And it really does look good on her.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Hazuki replied, albeit awkwardly due to Yusuke’s touching.

“Her makeup looks nice today, too,” Yusuke continued. “She’s about to go swimming but she still put in so much effort.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Hazuki repeated.

“Good girl, always eager to accept compliments.”

“Hazuki, have you put on sunscreen yet?” Reo asked, despite the fact that he wouldn’t let Hazuki put it on before they left the house. “You have to take care of your skin, dear.”

“Right away, Sir,” Hazuki said. She knew that Reo made her wait until now so they could all watch, but she was just happy they finished talking about her appearance. She took her sunscreen out of her bag and began squirting the white liquid into her hands, and slowly rubbed it into her newly-shaven skin while the others watched. It felt cold, but she found it relieving compared to the sun that seemed set on cooking her that day, or at least making her sweat.

Once she finished applying the sunscreen to most of her body, she realized she wouldn’t be able to do her back, or at least see if she rubbed it in well. That meant she had to _ask_ for help, or else risk facing punishment for assuming she did it well enough. “Uh, Masters, could one of you help me do the rest?” Hazuki asked. Her voice was soft and gentle, as her doms spent a lot of effort in training her in exactly how to speak to them.

The other members stared at each other, and Hazuki worried that they would fight over her back until Asanao volunteered: “It’s my day, so I think it’s only fair that I do it.” The other members agreed, and Asanao took her inside to apply the rest of the sunscreen. He was keeping this part of the show to himself, since he had already sacrificed part of his day so all of the members could spend time at the pool with Hazuki.

Despite all of the members being outside, the air conditioning in Asanao’s house was on, and the immediate contrast between the hot outside and chilly inside made Hazuki shiver. Asanao applied the sunscreen slowly, occasionally pressing his fingernails into Hazuki’s skin, causing her to wince. “Aww, I thought you like it when I’m rough with you,” Asanao said. Hazuki didn’t respond.

After all the sunscreen was rubbed in, Hazuki felt Asanao’s arms move from his back to the front of his bikini bottom. He began to grope Hazuki’s cock from the outside of the bathing suit. “To be honest, I was a bit frustrated when I first realized Reo unlocked you,” he whispered. “On my day! But it’s fine. I can still have my fun with you later tonight. Do you know what I’m going to do? Try to guess.”

“I’m guessing you’re going to edge me a bunch and then lock me back up. Am I right, Sir?”

“Damn, we’ve become too predictable, huh? I would’ve preferred it remain a surprise.” Before Hazuki could ask why he made her guess in the first place, he continued: “Still, it doesn’t need to be a surprise. You’ll find it just as frustrating in the moment anyway, when you’re that close to cumming and then--. Well, we shouldn’t talk too much about tonight, huh? Still,” he slapped Hazuki on the ass, “I’ll leave you with this. If you thought I was rough applying that sunscreen, just wait until you see what I have in store for you tonight. Now, be a good girl for the others, will you?”

“Yes, Sir.” Hazuki walked back outside, Asanao trailing behind her.

~

For a while after applying the sunscreen, Hazuki didn’t go in the pool, choosing instead to spend her time talking with the others about mundane things like the video games she was playing lately and how their summers were going. Some of the members went in the pool but it was never everyone at once, so Hazuki just ended up talking with whoever was out. She wasn’t waiting for anything particular before going in, she just wasn’t in the mood quite yet.

About an hour after Hazuki arrived, Asanao, Reo, and Yusuke were in the pool, while she talked to Akinori. When Yusuke got out of the pool, he decided it was time she went in. “Hazuki, have you been paying attention to yourself? You’re all sweaty.” Hazuki didn’t say anything, because she didn’t know where Yusuke was going with this. “Good girls aren’t supposed to sweat, you know. It’s really nasty.”

Hazuki found Yusuke’s comments ironic considering all four of them responded to Hazuki’s sweat quite the opposite when they were in the bedroom, but she couldn’t say that to Yusuke. Instead, she was forced to apologize, look him in the eyes and say, “I’m sorry, Sir.”

Yusuke grinned. “It’s alright, sweetie. I’ll just have to make sure you cool off. Akinori, can you help me?”

Hazuki stood up. “You don’t need to bring me there. I can get in the pool myself, if that’s what you want.”

“But that wouldn’t be as fun, now would it?” Akinori replied, taking hold of Hazuki. Yusuke grabbed her as well, and the two of them forced her to the edge of the pool.

“Aww, I missed out on the fun?” Asanao asked from the pool.

“Sorry, Asanao,” Yusuke replied. “I would’ve waited for you to get out so you could push her in, but she’s too sweaty.”

“Ah, so it can't be helped then. What a dirty girl.”

“I’m sor--.” Hazuki felt Akinori push her, and she fell into the pool. She managed to close her mouth before going under, but water still got up her nose. Nothing she hadn’t felt before, but it still stung. And it didn’t help that Asanao’s pool wasn’t heated, making it feel ice cold.

Once Hazuki emerged from the water, Reo held her. “You okay, sweetie?” he whispered. She nodded. “Just breathe through your mouth until it gets easier, okay? Good girl.”

“You pushed her in too early, Akinori,” Yusuke said.

“How was I supposed to know?” Akinori asked. “She apologizes way too much.”

“No, she was a good girl for apologizing,” Asanao argued. “Or at least _trying_ to.” He stared at her.

“Right,” Hazuki said, still catching her breath. “I’m sorry for getting sweaty, and I’m sorry my apology got interrupted.”

Yusuke couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re so pathetic. He pushed you in, and you’re the one apologizing. Or is it just because you know you’re staying here with Asanao tonight, and you want him to treat you nicely? Still, I can’t believe you let us treat you this way. Then again, what’s a slut like you supposed to do against us four guys?”

Hazuki was glad to be soaked right then, because she didn’t want the others to make fun of her for crying after hearing Yusuke’s comments.

~

After getting out of the pool, Asanao took out popsicles from the freezer that Yusuke brought with him. Well, there was more to it than that; Yusuke came up with something for them to do, and they all agreed. Asanao let Yusuke have his fun with Hazuki, since it was Yusuke’s plan; besides, he’d rather watch anyway.

“Hazuki, dear, sit on my lap,” Yusuke ordered. Hazuki, who had just finished drying off, obeyed, sitting in the other man’s lap. “Now, open your mouth and stick out your tongue.”

Hazuki was surprised by Yusuke’s request. “But Sir, it’s Asanao’s day,” she replied nervously.

“Aww, don’t be like that! We’re just having a little fun. Besides, I have Asanao’s permission. Now do what I asked.”

Like a good girl, Hazuki opened her mouth for the other man. Yusuke unwrapped a popsicle and put it to Hazuki’s mouth. He didn’t let the popsicle enter Hazuki’s mouth just yet, instead just moving the popsicle across her tongue. The four watched as bits of juice mixed with her saliva and dripped to the floor. “Is it good?” he asked, and she only made a sound in response. “That sounded like a yes to me. Of course, good girls _love_ things like this, don’t they? I bet you wish it was bigger though, but I guess you’ll have to wait until next week, when it’s _my_ turn again.”

“Hey,” Asanao replied.

“What? I don’t know what you have planned for tonight.” Yusuke continued moving the popsicle across Hazuki’s tongue, and occasionally let it enter her mouth. Hazuki felt Yusuke’s boner below her, and it wasn’t long before Yusuke asked for lube and Asanao’s permission to fuck her. Yusuke made Hazuki hold the popsicle between her teeth, causing her to tear up due to how cold it was as it slowly shrunk, dripping down her face. Yusuke removed the almost-useless bikini bottom and prepped Hazuki before making her sit back down, this time on his cock.

“Fuck, it’s all melted now,” Yusuke said, making Hazuki’s tooth pain useless. He sighed and opened another popsicle. “You guys can do whatever you want with that other one.”

Hazuki rode Yusuke’s dick as Yusuke played with her mouth using the second popsicle. Yusuke was clearly worried about this one melting too, as he cut to the chase and was practically deepthroating her with it. Yusuke put his other hand under Hazuki’s bikini top and began squeezing her left nipple, still hard from the cold pool.

The three witnesses listened to Hazuki moan and gag, and were clearly getting hard too. “You boys can have some fun too, you know,” Yusuke said. One by one, the three of them removed their bathing suits and got in front of Hazuki. They started jerking off, all aiming at different parts of Hazuki’s body. “You guys better not get cum on me, or else I’m taking your day next week.” His warning didn’t deter them, as they were dead set on making a mess of Hazuki, who was still licking and sucking the popsicle.

Akinori was the first to cum, right in Hazuki’s mouth. His release mixed with the fruit juice in her mouth and was swished around by what remained of the popsicle, which was barely hanging onto the stick. Reo finished next, his cum landing on Hazuki’s chest. Yusuke finally came around the same time, but waited for Asanao to finish before letting Hazuki stand up and ordering her to swallow the melted popsicle and Akinori’s cum. “Good little cumslut,” Yusuke said, patting her on the head.

“She didn’t even touch herself,” Reo added, bringing the group’s attention to Hazuki’s neglected cock. “You didn’t even have to tell her not to. What a good girl our Hazuki is.”

“You’re saying it like you’re surprised,” Yusuke replied. “Is she not as good for you, Reo?”

“That’s not it,” Reo explained. “I’m just used to her being locked up, and not even getting the chance to do anything.”

“Fair enough.” Yusuke turned to Asanao. “Asanao, I don’t know if you noticed but some of your cum got on me.” The drummer sighed. “I warned you.”

“So do you want to take her home?” Asanao asked.

“No, you already had some fun with her today. So I’ll take her on your day next week.”

“You had fun with her today too!”

“With your permission.”

“Ah, you’re right. I guess I’ll have to make the most of tonight, then.” Asanao grinned at Hazuki, causing her to look away.

“You better give her a bath when you’re done,” Akinori said. “We really made a mess of her.”

Akinori, Yusuke, and Reo headed home, leaving Hazuki to do whatever Asanao had planned for her. Asanao sat down and put his hand on Hazuki’s shoulder. “Now that the party’s over, you should go take a shower or something.”

Hazuki was surprised. “But shouldn’t I wait until you’re done with me later?”

“Nah, I don’t really want to do anything else tonight. I was just joking around. We’ve already done a lot today.”

Sometimes the members didn’t do a lot with Hazuki on their days, but she wasn’t expecting that today. “But you’re missing out on your day next week. Are you sure?”

“Do you want me to change my mind?” Hazuki shook his head nervously, causing Asanao to laugh. “Really, I already had my fun with you. Maybe later we’ll cuddle and watch a movie or something. That’s good enough for me.”

Hazuki smiled. “Thank you, Asanao. I had fun today, too.” Relieved that she could finally relax, Hazuki went inside and headed to the shower.


End file.
